Talk:Emoguin
This article is innaccurate and offensive. Emo doesn't mean acting depressed, emos express themselves in ways diffent than others. Emos don't act sad for attention, either. In fact, most emos keep the fact they are emo a secret. Some don't acknowledge the title, and most are like most people, just a bit different expression of feelings. This article should be fixed, emos are an expressional group, not a bunch of apathetic sad people acting depressed for attention. Cutting is against the COC, and not included in the article, I'm just going to include this to (hopefully) elimnate any other stereotyping. I really don't care if people cut, but people make it like emo people are the only one's and most emo people don't cut anyways! A prep that used to sit beside me used to cut. I am so sick of people putting emo people down all of the time. They are the ones who need to get a life. So what if someone has oddly colored hair and wears tight clothes sometimes. People need to look in a mirror. They should stop talking about the splinter in someone elses eye before they get the tree out of thier own. I admit, I am overreacting, but I was shocked when I saw this article. I'm simply trying to get my point out. SxEsinead95 15:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I apologize, I needed to rant. Before I get an equally agressive response, Can I fix up the article a bit? SxEsinead95 15:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) That wasn't a rant. Rants have exclamation marks and caps all over the place. We've seen worse in ranters. Answering your question, we tend to parody STEREOTYPES instead of the accurate facts. Is it okay if it the article states it's a parody of what the media STEREOTYPES emos as? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 19:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- ::LET ME SORT THIS OUT QUICKLY AND SIMPLE.....Y. I am not a stereotypical "emo", I may be emotional, and what you'd call an "emo", but I wasn't thinking when I made the title, I HATE THE STEREOTYPES OF EMOS AND THIS IS IN NO WAY MEANT TO DESCRIBE THE STEREOTYPE OF EMOS. And sorry if it seems like that. AND BESIDES, I AM GOING TO BE REWRITING ALL MAH PAGES! --"Metalmanager" 19:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- :No, the stereotype is that all Emoist adherants cut themselves and they do it to be suicidal. In truth, the few that do slit themselves don't die from it. Depending on the person, they will say it's (1) a form of relieving anguish, sadness, or stress, while others say it's (2) self-punishment. Still others say it's (3) pure attention grabbing, but I feel that there is far more than just loneliness involved (I feel it is not reference three). I have a term for those who cut themselves: manic depressants. Most Emoist adherants do NOT cut themselves. :Though I normally tolerate and even enjoy stereotypess (I see the nerdy stereotype as positive), if there's one thing I hate, it's when YouTube-extremists demand, quote, "an emo holocaust". Just because you disagree with the Emoist doctrine does NOT give you the right to say they should die. That sickens me that people would even humor the thought. :According to my cousin-in-law, who is a high school teacher, emoist adherants are mainly characterized by their hair and clothing. He noted tight jeans as a major one, but mentioned the hair (called scene hair, I do believe) as an equally notable factor. Not to be confused with Gothicism and Gothics. :--† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) GIANT FLAMING EYEBROWS. † 22:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::'Thought I could fix this with a small little message, looks like my fingers are gonna have to burn once again =) ::Y'see...The stereotypical "emo" would be wearing black clothes with long, black hair, while thy take a knife and put it to their wrist shouting "I'M SAD ABOUT THINGS". I am NOT like that, I have this loneliness (like you mentioned before) thing because I have no friends and I'm also sad about the world and society and how it's been ruined by people who think they have more authority than they do on the internet. I have long hair, I admit, but I do NOT find this important or mandatory towards the emoist structure of my personality, in fact I don't even need it to prove a point, I just like having a warm head =D ::I actually made this page before I understood about "emos" and their stereotype, instead I played along with it, as I didn't want to cause a fuss, and look what happen now. Anyway, yes, I do too hate the stereotype, and I REALLY hate it when people think of emos as the emo stereotype, ergo hating emos for the steretype. Alot of "emos" that cut themselves do it for the attention, but the rest also feel that it's important that they die, even though that it just causes them pain, and takes AGES for them to actually die via self harming, and to be honest, I'd stop before I even went NEAR a knife...MAYBE I'd use a cheese grater(!) =) ::So, basically, yes, this IS based on a stereotype, mostly because IT'S FUNNY. It wasn't meant to be true, it wasn't meant to mean anything, it was just a joke playing on the fact that penguins such as these ones could actually be sad like emos in the real world, it's like putting a hat on a dog. I apologize on behalf of the emo-kind out there, as for I am one too, and I didn't not mean for this to bring you down even more, because I know how it feels. ::I believe my hands are going to combust, so I shall leave it at "sorry". ::Bye! ::--"Metalmanager" 14:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC)